


Magnifico tepore

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Midorima Midorima sussurra “Ti amo” all’orecchio di KagamiParole: 100 LibreOffice





	Magnifico tepore

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Midorima Midorima sussurra “Ti amo” all’orecchio di Kagami  
> Parole: 100 LibreOffice

“Come fa Kagami a essere sempre così Caldo?” Era la domanda che Midorima si poneva ogni volta che spingeva nel corpo dell’altro proprio come in quel momento, ma mai era riuscito ad ottenere una risposta.  
L’unica cosa di cui era certo è che ormai non riusciva più a fare a meno di sprofondare in lui per inondarsi di quel meraviglioso tepore che tanto lo faceva impazzire.  
Era sempre più coinvolto in tutto quello e ogni volta non faceva altro di essere sempre più consapevole dei sentimenti che provava per l’altro.  
«Ti amo» sussurrò dolcemente all’orecchio dell’amato che d’impulso l’abbraccio.  
«Anch’io...»


End file.
